The Blue Ray Galaxy Tournament
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Once again, the Earth's fate is at stake. And its up to Tenma and his friends to save it again. What will happen when they face the harsh training on Harukana? What is the Harukanian King planning to do with them? Who are the Rhythmic Bandits? Read and Find out. Rated T for safety. OC Submission: CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! I'm back with one of my crazy ideas again! I hope you like it! ^_^**

**This story has nothing to do with my last stories. The background story of Haruka will change almost completely. And also, expect some OOCness and randomness.**

**This is an introductory chapter, then you can decide if you will submit your OC or not. I will tell you more details later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO! Galaxy. I only own my OCs and anything related to the Blue Ray Galaxy.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

_Roselight Castle, Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Sunday, 12:00 AM. Throne Room. _

"Your Highness!" A man exclaimed as he entered the bright room. The king, who was sitting on his throne, turned his head to the speaker. The messanger was knelt in front of the throne. The old man on the throne got up and descended the stairs. He had dark eyes and grey hair. He wore a platinum armor that covered most of his muscular body along with a red cape. His features were stern and rough. The messanger shivered in fear, afraid that his king would hurt him. Instead, the old man smiled and stood infron of the messanger.

"What news have you brought me?" He said, his stern voice filling the air, echoing in the huge room. The messanger pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the king. The king took the blue envelope in his hands and and tore it open. His eyes scanned the letter in his hands, his expression changed into an angrier one each second.

_King Shogoya,_

_We have considered your offer, but the The Universal Sport Council refuses to agree to your demands. Destroying the Solar System is not a wise choice. And we think its a great mistake. We will not risk our pride and reputation for that. _

_But, we can make a deal. If you can beat our teams at a sport of our choice, we will do as you please. We decided it would be soccer. You have a week to gather and train your team. We will be waiting._

_Yours truly,_

_The Universal Sport Council._

Shogoya growled angrily before tearing the letter to pieces. The messanger let out a squeak and got up quickly. Shogoya looked at him, or more like glared, sending shivers through the younger's body. He went to his throne and sat down, thinking of what the Council said. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no other way. He chuckled darkly at the idea that formed in his head.

"Nobu," He began, addressing the messanger. "Send a letter to Earth. Tell Kuroiwa Ryuusei that I have a great offer for him." He said. The messanger nodded and left the room. Shogoya smirked and closed his eyes in satisfaction. He was going to destroy that planet. And no one was going to stop him from doing so.

* * *

_Underground Stadium, Blackwood forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Sunday, 03:00 AM. Underground Soccer Field._

"Yosh! Give me the strongest shot you have!" A purple haired boy exclaimed as he stood in front of the goal, flashing a confident smile at his team mate. At the center of the field stood a white haired girl, running her slender fingers through her white bangs. She smiled and placed the ball on the ground.

" As you wish, Mikeru." With that, she kicked the ball upwards before jumping up as well. A blue light surrounded her foot and the ball as she did a double flip. The purple-haired goalkeeper smirked. The girl kicked the ball with all her might, and the ball went towards the goal at sound speed.

"Cluster Bomb!" The girl exclaimed, the ball exploded and turned into dozens of blue rays, forming a chain of explosions as it advanced towards the goal. Mikeru took a step back as his right hand shined in a golden light. The jumped and made a circular motion with his shining hand, forming a golden circular outline. The circle expanded and a golden light filled it, forming a shield.

"Golden Shield!" He exclaimed. The shield moved to the center of the goal. The girl smirked. The blue rays hit the shield forcefully, the friction creating sparks around. The shield cracked and broke eventually, allowing the rays to form the ball again, and thus flying through the broken shield and into the net. Mikeru fell to his knees and punched the grassy field repeatedly. The girl landed on the ground gracefully and smiled.

"Don't worry. You will be able to match my skills one day." She said. Mikeru looked up at her and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so good, Haruka?" He pouted. Haruka laughed and sat next to him.

"You are getting better everyday. Right, Shiro?" She said, turning to a figure sitting in front of a computer. The figure was of a white cat-like creature with short gray hair. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at his friends.

"Haruka is right. Your skills rose significantly since last time. If you keep on, you are going to be able to stop Haruka's shots one day." He said, closing his laptop. Mikeru smiled and nodded. Right after that, a fourth figure came running in. He resembled Shiro a lot, except that he was black instead of white. He approached the three figures and panted heavily.

"Have you...heard...the news...?" He said. Haruka cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused expression. The black cat-like creature sat down and took out a paper.

" I found this with one of the royal guards. The king is going to send for people from Earth. I think he is going to challenge the teams of the nearby planets." He said, handing Haruka the paper. Haruka read the paper and giggled. Then, with a sly smirk, she turned to the others.

"Why don't we have some fun with them, huh?" She said. "I want to know how those Earthlings play soccer." Her three friends smiled and nodded.

"Let's show them our soccer!" The black cat-like creature, Kuro, said.

"Rhythmic Bandits style!" The four exclaimed, pumping their fists in the air.

* * *

_Inazuma Town, Japan, Asia, Earth._

_Sunday, 10:00 AM. Underground Gym._

"I'm glad you are all here." Coach Kuroiwa said, eying the boys (and girls) in front of him. The members of Raimon and Inazuma Japan were all present. They had been called by their coach this morning, but he didn't tell them about the reason. Most of them were puzzled. Tenma was excited as always. He had a feeling this had something to do with soccer. The door opened, Kidou, Gouenji and Endou walked in.

"We have some important to tell you." Kidou said, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. "We have been invited to participate in a tournament held in a far away galaxy called 'The Blue Ray Galaxy'."

"Sugoi!" Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed with sparkling eyes. Manabe adjusted his glasses.

"The Blue Ray Galaxy, Also known as the Blue Ray Nebula. Consists of a collection of planets, connected to each other by a natural gravitational force. Although that galaxy is very far away from our galaxy, it can be seen clearly through a telescope due to its intese brightness." He said. Tenma and Shinsuke turned to him with an amazed expression.

"You know a lot!" They said at the same time. Manabe adjusted his glasses and faked a cough.

"That is because I'm the smartest one here." He said in a cocky tone. Most of the team members sighed. Aoi turned to Kidou and Endou with a questioning expression.

"But why were we called? I mean they asked for us. Why not any other team?" She asked.

"You are going to train in a special training site." Endou began. "It will raise your skills and abilities a lot."

"You sound so certain..." Kariya trailed off. Endou just flashed him his goofy grin. Tenma pumped his fist in the air.

"We are going to train! And we will be the best in the universe!" He exclaimed. "When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Get ready and pack your things. We are going to leave first thing in the morning." Kuroiwa said as he turned to leave.

"But there is still a lot of time before we leave." Kariya muttered. Kuroiwa turned to him with a glare. Kariya gulped and shivered. The old man smirked and left the room. Tenma took a deep breath and smiled. _'Training in another galaxy, huh?' _He thought. _'I'm so excited about it!'_

* * *

**This is all for now. What do ya think? I hope the idea didn't sound lame.**

**As for the OCs, this is going to be a little complicated.**

**First, You need to specify which planet your OC will belong to. The choices are:**

**-Harukana. (Shape-shifting creatures.) Full. **

**-Aqualine. (Water-Powered creatures.) Full.**

**-Volcanos Pyron. (Fire-powered creatures.) Full.**

**-Stormus. (Wind-powered creatures.) Full.**

**-Kariline. (Ice-powered creatures.) Full.**

**-Naturia. (Nature-powered creatures.) Full.**

* * *

**Now, the teams:**

**Harukana (Rhythmic Bandits) {FULL}:-**

**Captain/Forward/Ace Striker: Taken.**

**4 Mid-fielders: 4 taken.**

**2 Forward (1 main, 1 Substitute.) : Taken.**

**5 Defenders: 5 taken.**

**Goalkeeper: Taken.**

**Aqualine (Aquos) {FULL}:-**

**Captain/Defender: Taken.**

**4 Mid-fielders: 4 taken.**

**3 Forwards (1 main, 2 substitutes.): 3 taken.**

**4 Defenders: 4 taken.**

**Forward/Ace striker: Taken.**

**Goalkeeper: Taken.**

**Volcanos Pyron (The Griffins) {FULL}:-**

**5 Mid-fielders (4 main, 1 substitute.): 5 taken.**

**3 Forwards (1 main, 2 substitutes.): 3 taken.**

**Forward/Ace striker: Taken**

**4 Defenders: 4 taken.**

**Goalkeeper/Captain: Taken.**

**Stormus (Whirlwind Riders) {FULL}:-**

**Captain/Mid-fielder: Taken.**

**4 Mid-fielders (3 main, 1 substitute.): 4 taken.**

**3 Forwards (1 main, 2 substitutes.): 3 taken.**

**Forward/Ace Striker: Taken.**

**4 Defenders: 4 Taken.**

**Goalkeeper: Taken.**

**Kariline (Ice Knights){FULL}:-  
**

**Captain/Forward/Ace Striker: Taken.**

**5 Mid-fielders (4 main, 1 substitute.): 5 taken.**

**2 Forwards (1 main, 1 substitute.): 3 taken**

**4 Defenders: 4 taken.**

**Goalkeeper: Taken.**

**Naturia (Mother Nature) {FULL}:-**

**Captain/Defender: Taken.**

**4 Mid-fielders: 4 taken.**

**2 Forwards (1 main, 1 substitute.): 2 taken.**

**4 Defenders (3 main, 1 substitute.): 4 taken. **

**Forward/Ace Striker: Taken.**

**Goalkeeper: Taken.**

* * *

**OC Form:-**

**Name: {Last, First}**

**Gender:**

**Planet:**

**Age:**

**Personality: {Detailed}**

**Build:**

**Appearance: {Be very detailed}**

**Casual Outfit 1:**

**Casual Outfit 2:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Flaws:**

**Crush:**

**History:**

**Skills:**

**-Soccer Information-**

**Position:**

**Number: **

**Keshin: {Doesn't need to have one}**

**Keshin Armed:**

**Soul: {Again, doesn't need to have one}**

**Hissatsu techniques: {At least 2, be detailed.}**

**Other Interests:**

**Additional Information:**

**Please inform me if I forgot something. Also, you can submit as much OCs as you like, since I need a lot of OCs in this story.**

* * *

**Now, lists of positions taken:-**

**Rhythmic Bandits:-**

**1- Mizashi Haruka. (FW, Striker, Captain) [My OC]**

**2- ****Kasaki ****Shiro****. (MF) [My OC]**

**3- ****Kasaki ****Kuro****. (DF) [My OC]**

**4- ****Kanaku ****Mikeru. (GK) [My OC]**

**5- Kobayashi Rai. (DF) [Soccers Heart's OC]**

**6- Minaku Yoka. (DF) [My sister's OC]**

**7- Reiza Ateara. (DF)**

**8- Inoshishi Chikai. (MF) [Swag Giraffe's OC]**

**9- Yamimura Okamiko. (MF) [Yan Youngie Desu's OC]**

**10- Shinomiya Yami. (MF) [Neko-chan405's OC]**

**11- Kiko Akira. (FW) [Kiko-chan's OC]**

**12- Suzuki Arisa. (FW, Substitute.) [xoxo-vanilla's OC]**

**13- Kikuchi Hitomi. (DF, Substitute)**

**Aquos:-**

**1- Mizuki. (Captain, DF) [My OC]**

**2- Nanami Sumiko.**** (FW, Ace Striker) [Fumidori's OC]**

**3- Kurosaki Naoki. **** (FW) {Neko-chan405's OC]**

**4- ****Onami. (FW, Substitute) ****[My Supportive character]**

**5- Kasumi.**** (FW, Substitute) [ Swaggy-chan's OC]**

**6- Kura. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**7- Maki. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**8- Chilwa Eli. (MF) [SapphireSpade's OC]**

**9- ****Umi. (MF) [My Supportive character]**

**10- ****Shimizu Momoe. (DF)**

**11- Tachibana Michi**** (DF) [Kiko Akira's OC]**

**12- ****Umiruka. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**13-****Taki. (GK) ****[My Supportive character]**

******The Griffins:-**

******1- Hono. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******2- Hibana. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******3- Akita Sanatsu. (MF) [Swaggy-chan's OC]**

******4- Reserved for AquariaOceania123. (MF)**

******5- Kohaku. (MF, Substitute.) ****[My Supportive character]**

******6- Kasai. (FW, Ace striker.) [My OC]**

******7- Yamaguchi Avaron. (FW) [Asashin ojo]**

******8- Reserved for AquariaOceania123. (FW, Substitute.)**

******9- Kaibun. (FW, Substitute.) ****[My Supportive character]**

******10- Reserved for Swaggy-chan. (DF)**

******11- Matataku. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******12- Moyasu. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******13- Mosu. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******14- Yogan. (GK, Captain) [My OC]**

******Whirlwind Riders:-**

******1- Ariashi. (Captain, MF) [My OC]**

******2- Hayate. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******3- Mizushima Kei. (MF) [ Neko-chan405's OC]**

******4- Ecko. (MF)**

******5- Bofu. (MF, Substitute) ****[My Supportive character]**

******6- Gensui Chieri. (FW) [ Shiranai Atsune's OC]**

******7- Soho Ietsuna. (FW, Ace striker.) [Fumidori's OC]**

******8- Kazemi. (FW, Substitute.) ****[My Supportive character]**

******9- Aori. (FW, Substitute.) ****[My Supportive character]**

******10- Ichimi. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******11- Noriko. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******12 Narumi. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

******13- Kazehaya Haruto. (DF) [Swaggy-chan's OC]**

******14- Taifo. (GK) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********Ice knights:-**

**********1- Koori. (Captain, FW, Ace striker.) [My OC]**

**********2- Samui. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********3- Shimo. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********4- Kazumi Yukina (MF)**

**********5- Yuki. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********6- Aoiro. (MF, Substitute.) ****[My Supportive character]**

**************7- Tsurara. (FW)**

**8- Gakusha Seshu. (FW) [Swaggy-chan's OC]**

**************9- Kanmon. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**************10- Sorairo. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**************11- Kon. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**************12- Yamazaki Honoka. (DF) [Soccers Heart's OC]**

**************13- Yukidama. (GK) ****[My Supportive character]**

******************Mother Nature:-**

******************1- Hikari. (DF, Captain) [My OC]**

******************2- Tsuri. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********************3- Ki. (DF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********************4- Hayashi Kaoru. (DF) [Swaggy-chan's OC]**

**********************5- Chikyu. (DF, Substitute.) [My OC]**

**********************6- Kiiroi. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********************7- Ishi. (MF) ****[My Supportive character]**

**********************8- Hanaraki Akara. (MF) [SapphireSpade's OC]**

**********************9- Nivalen Mint. (MF) [Neko-chan405's OC]**

**********************10- Raiko. (FW) [My OC]**

**********************11- Hayashi Chouko. (FW, Ace striker.) [Swaggy-chan's OC]**

**********************12- Raimei. (FW, Substitute.) [My OC]**

**********************13- Midoriiro. (GK) ****[My Supportive character]**

**************************That's all. Feel free to submit your OCs for any of the positions with a '?' And, I repeat again, send me any number of OCs you want. And don't worry, I will be able to manage them. As soon as I get your OCs information, I'm going to add their names to the list, along with the names of their owners.**

**************************Also, I will accept OCs through PMs only, unless you are unable to PM me for any reasons. Label it 'OC Submission-Blue Ray Galaxy Tournament.' Then you can PM me with the info. I'm really excited about this. I'm currently jumping up and down in my place.**

**************************Note: As for SapphireSpade-san, you can send me the info in a review. That's fine by me. ^_^**

* * *

**List of Crushes Taken:-**

**-Shindou Takuto. (Mizashi Haruka)**

**- Sorano Aoi. (Swaggy-chan)**

**-Kageyama Hikaru. (Swaggy-chan) **

**-Manabe Jinichiro. (Swaggy-chan)**

**-Ibuki Munemasa. (Soccers Heart)**

**-Hakuryuu. (Kiko Akira.)**

**-Matatagi Hayato. (Fumidori)**

**-Tsurugi Kyousuke. (Yan Youngie Desu)**

**-Kirino Ranmaru. (SapphireSpade)**

**-Matsukaze Tenma. (Shiranai Atsune)**

**-Ryugel Baran. ( Asashin ojo)**

**-Amemiya Taiyou. (xoxo-vanilla)**

**-Hilary Flail. (Swaggy-chan)**

**-Nozaki Sakura. (Soccers Heart)**

**-Minaho Kazuto. (Minaku Yoka)**

**-Hamano Kaiji. (Swaggy-chan)**

**-Lalaya Obies. (Neko-chan405)**

**-Yukimura Hyouga. (XxEckoXx)**

**-Yamana Akane. (Swaggy-chan)**

**-Seren Melvil. (Neko-chan405)**

**-Powai Pichori (Fumidori)**

**-Kariya Masaki. (Asashin ojo)**

**-Van Tareru. (SapphireSpade)**

**-Katora Paige. (Kiko Akira)**

**-Kita Ichiban.**

**I don't mind if you ask me to reserve your crushes through reviews. I have this little rule. The one who comes first is served first. ****************************I will accept your submissions according to the order of reviews.**

**************************OC submission will be open for the next chapter, unless I get enough OCs. I hope you like this idea, and I won't be surprised if you don't. Can't wait to see your OCs' info. Ja ne, minna.**

**************************Haru-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, readers. Here is the second chapter. I wanted to wait till the first team is full, but I couldn't. :D It's all my excitement's fault. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**

**The submission is still open. I need some OCs for Aqualine and Stormus urgently because those are gonna be the first teams participating in the tournament. The info on these planet can be found in my profile. You are not obliged to submit for those if you don't want to, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy. It belongs to Level 5. The OC disclaimer list will be posted at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Now without further ado, let the show begin.**

* * *

_Underground Stadium, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Monday, 11:00 AM. Underground Soccer Field._

"Haruka! Haruka! I have some great news!" Kuro yelled as he ran to his white-haired friend. Haruka looked up from the documents in her hand and smiled at the black-haired boy. His twin, Shiro, groaned and put the papers he was holding down before glaring at him.

"Can't you see we are busy collecting information on the Earthlings?" He snapped at his brother, removing his glasses. "Do me a favor and go away!"

"Don't be so harsh, Shiro." Haruka scolded the gray-haired boy, who groaned and went back to what he was doing. "What did you want to tell me, Kuro?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you that the Earthlings have arrived at the Harukanian Station. And the King himself is going to greet them. Also-"

"Kya!~ They are finally here!~ I'm so excited!~" A sugary voice exclaimed. Kuro turned to a red-haired girl with a death glare. The girl squeaked and hid behind a stack of boxes.

"Don't interrupt my speech again, Minaku." He said darkly before turning back to Haruka. "Also, the Baran brothers arrived as well. They are all heading to the castle." He said excitedly. "Can we go and challenge them?"

"Yeah! I want to challenge them too!" Mikeru exclaimed.

"We can't." A royal blue haired girl said. Mikeru turned to her with a pout.

"Why, Kiko-chan?~ I want to!~"

"Our team members are not all here." Kiko said, patting Mikeru's head. "And they are not used to the gravity on this planet. It won't be fair, Mikeru-chan. Do you want to play a one-sided match?" Mikeru shook his head. Kiko smiled sweetly. "Then we must wait till they get stronger."

"I think we should go and see what is happening." Haruka said. The people present in the room cheered, except for one. Then, with a smirk, Haruka added. "I want to see how my grandfather is doing."

"You mean the Ugly McGufferson?" An auburn-haired girl, Inoshishi Chikai, exclaimed. Haruka nodded, the smirk not leaving her face.

"He is more of a McGeezerson to me." Mikeru laughed. Shiro stared at his friends in disbelief.

"You mean we are going?!" He asked Haruka. The girl shook her head.

"Only four of you will come with me." Haruka said. Before she could speak more, Minaku, Mikeru and Kuro tackled her to the ground, literally knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Please choose me!" The pleaded at the same time. Haruka didn't reply, since she lacked air. Kiko stepped in and pulled the trio away, letting Haruka breathe again. After some minutes, Haruka was able to speak again. She glanced at her friends and took a deep breath.

"I already chose the four. The rest will stay here. Those four are... Kanaku Mikeru." The purple haired teenager smiled and cheered happily.

"Kobayashi Rai." A black haired boy smirked and stood next to Mikeru.

"Shinomiya Yami." A girl wearing a hooded jacket looked up from the book she was reading and smiled lightly.

"And finally..." The rest held their breaths, waiting for the announcement. Haruka smiled and pointed to Kiko. "Kiko Akira. Those are the one who will come with me. The rest will stay here. Minaku, Kuro, Chikai and a dark blue haired girl, Suzuki Arisa, pouted. Haruka smiled apologetically. "I promise you are going with me next time. Don't worry." Then, turning to the chosen four, she grinned. "Let's go! We have got some people to challenge."

"Hai!"

* * *

_Rose District, __Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Monday, 12:00 PM. Rose Castle's Front Gate._

"So," Tenma began. "With these bracelets, we can cope with the gravity on this planet?" The old man who was leading the group, Shogoya, smiled. It was obviously fake, but know one noticed.

"Of course. Until you are strong enough to withstand the gravity here, you should keep these bracelets on. Please enjoy your stay here and-"

"And beware the King's breath. He eats socks for breakfast." A voice exclaimed. Kariya burst out laughing. Shogoya growled and looked around, searching for the speaker, but he couldn't anyone around.

"Up here, old geezer." Everyone looked up at the great wall surrounding the castle. Five figures were standing there. Their features were not recognizable from that height. One figure jumped and landed gracefully on the ground, followed by three other figures. The last figure jumped, did a somersault and landed on his head. The first figure face-plamed and the others sighed. The purple haired figure, who was rubbing his head, smiled apologetically and stood up, brushing off the dust.

"Should known you would try to ruin the day as usual." Shogoya exclaimed. The first figure smiled slyly.

"I didn't come here for you." She said before turning her gaze to Tenma and his friends. "I'd like to introduce myself properly. I'm Mizashi Haruka, The captain of Rhythmic Bandits."

"Kobayashi Rai." The second figure said coldly. The third hooded figure took a step forward.

"Shinomiya Yami." Said the girl in a faint voice. The fourth figure smiled cheerfully and waved.

"Kiko Akira!~" She exclaimed. The fifth figure smiled proudly as he stepped in front of the group.

"And I'm Mikeru Kanaku, Rhythmic Bandits' goalkeeper. We came here to challenge you, Earthlings-Ow!" He fell to the ground after Haruka hit him on his head. "That was mean!~" He pouted.

"We only came here to greet the visitors. We wanted to challenge you, but you are not in a suitable level yet. So-" Her speech was cut when Ibuki stepped in front of her, his face bearing an angry expression.

"Nani?! What do you mean by that?!" Ibuki shouted. Haruka flinched at his loud voice. "Do you think you can beat us?! I'm The strongest goalkeeper in the universe!"

"There begins the boasting." Shindou muttered. Ibuki glared at him briefly before turning back to Haruka.

"If you want a challenge, I'll give you a challenge." He hissed angrily. Haruka smirked but hid it immediately. Everything was going as she planned. She nodded and stepped back.

"The five of us will be present at the Rose Stadium at 1 PM. You have an hour to decide which five players of you will face the five of us. Later, Earthlings." Haruka said before disappearing, followed by the other four. Tenma blinked then smiled widely.

"They are so cool! Can't wait till we challenge them." He exclaimed. Ibuki clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm going to show that arrogant boy my strength. He will be sorry after that." He muttered. Shindou sighed heavily and eyed his friends. They were all so excited about it. He couldn't deny that he was anxious to see how those aliens will play. But he also felt that something was wrong. He had the feeling those aliens were not joking about what they said. It was true, they were not used to life on this planet. He wondered if they would be alright with that.

"Yosh!" Tenma exclaimed. "I chose the players and-"

"I will choose them." Coach Kuroiwa said. Tenma frowned and nodded. "Ibuki, you will be the goalkeeper. Tsurugi and Matatagi will play as forwards. Manabe and Konoha as defenders."

"What about mid-fielders?" Tenma asked. "What about me?! I want to play too!~" he pouted.

"I want you to observe them carefully. They are going to participate in the tournament as well and this is a good chance to learn about them. That's my final decision." The coach said before walking through the gate along with Shogoya, Endou and Kidou. Tenma sighed and turned to his team mates.

"Do your best, minna." He said. The five in question nodded and headed inside as well. They had a hour before the challenge game starts, and they had to be prepared for whatever those people had for them.

* * *

_Rose Stadium, Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Monday, 01:00 PM. Rose's Soccer Field._

Haruka stood there, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the humans to arrive. As she expected, humans were always late. No wonder Harukana was way more advanced than Earth was. Mikeru was leaning against the goalpost, sleeping soundly. Shinomiya was reading a book as usual. Kiko was playing with a white kitten and Kobayashi was sitting silently, watching the clouds. Haruka was getting angrier by each second.

"I'm bored." Kiko exclaimed, after she appeared next to Haruka mysteriously. Haruka yelped and held on the closest thing to her, which happened to be the other goalpost. Kiko giggled and Haruka sighed in relief, climbing down the goalpost.

"No matter how much you do that, it still scares me." Haruka said. Kiko laughed and patted the small white kitten in her arms.

"Hehe~ Thanks for the compliment!~" The younger girl smiled cheerfully. "Why are they late?"

"I have no-"

"Gomenasai!" A voice exclaimed. Haruka yelped and climbed the goalpost once again. Kiko looked next to her and saw a brown-haired boy smiling at her.

"You are the team's captain, right?" Haruka asked as she climbed down the goalpost again. Ibuki, who was walking through the door, sweatdropped at Haruka's attitude. He walked over to the other side of the field and began stretching. Tenma smiled and extended his hand.

"Yes. I'm Matsukaze Tenma, the Captain of Inazuma Japan." He said in his cheerful tone. Haruka smiled, amused by his cheerfulness. To her, she found it kinda cute. Just the type of opponents she likes. The ones who have this never-give-up aura around them.

"Nice to meet you, Matsukaze-san. I'm Mizashi Haruka, the captain of Rhythmic Bandits." She said as she reached out to shake his hand. But before she could, Kiko stepped between them and shook Tenma's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Tenma-chan. I'm Kiko Akira." The royal blue haired girl exclaimed cheerfully. Haruka sweatdropped at her friend's attitude. Then her eye caught a glimpse of a grayish-brown haired boy. He was talking to a pink-haired boy, probably his best friend. For an unknown reason, the smile on her face made Haruka feel warm. Shinomiya, who was by now standing next to Haruka, noticed her captain's absence-of-mind state and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Haruka... Are you okay?" She asked, snapping Haruka out of her thoughts. Haruka blinked and blushed lightly before nodding. Shinomiya smiled and pointed to the field. "We are ready to begin."

"No we are not." Kobayashi said to the girls. "Kanaku is still sleeping." They turned their heads to Mikeru's direction. Kobayashi was right. The purple-haired goalkeeper was still asleep. Haruka sighed and walked over to Tsurugi, who had the ball with him.

"I'll borrow this for a few seconds." She said. Tsurugi nodded and handed her the ball. Haruka then kicked the ball in the sleeping Mikeru's direction. Mikeru's eyes snapped open as he swiftly stopped the ball. Tenma gaped in awe at Mikeru's speed.

"Sugoi..." He trailed off. Mikeru threw the ball across the field to Tsurugi. After they took their positions, Haruka signaled the start of the game. The game had some simple rules. The one who scores first wins. Each team can shoot only once. The ball was with Tsurugi, who was advancing towards the goal. Kobayashi stepped in his way.

"You won't get past me." With that, he jumped up, raising both of his hands in the air. A dark red dragon appeared, its roar echoed through the stadium. Kobayashi landed on the dragon's back. Tsurugi stopped in his tracks, staring at the giant dragon. Kobayashi smirked.

"Dragon Fetch!" He called out. The dragon moved from side to side, advancing towards Tsurugi at high speed. Before Tsurugi knew it, the dragon took the ball in his mouth, knocking Tsurugi to the side. the dragon placed the ball on the ground and disappeared. Kobayashi then dribbled with the ball past Matatagi. Haruka smiled and ran towards the goal, followed by Kiko and Shinomiya. Kobayashi came to a stop when Manabe and Konoha stood in front of him.

"Kiko-san!" He passed the ball to Kiko. Kiko and Shinomiya kicked the ball upwards. The ball was engulfed in a yellow light. Haruka jumped up and kicked the ball towards the goal.

"Triple Boost!" The three girls exclaimed. The ball flew at sound speed towards Ibuki. Before the goalkeeper could react, the ball flew past him and into the net. Aoi blew her whistle, signaling the end of the game. The girls high-fived each other and smiled happily.

"Nice job, Kobayashi-kun." Haruka congratulated her team mate, who just smirked in return. Mikeru pouted.

"I wanted to show off my skills too. Not fair." He said with anime tears. Tenma ran up to Haruka and her team mates with a cheerful grin.

"You guys are awesome. Looking forward to face you in the tournament." He said. Kiko smiled and waved a finger in front of his face.

"Not until you are able to move around without these bracelets. You will never be able to beat us if you are wearing them" She said.

"As long as you wear those, it means you are not strong enough to move freely on this planet. Which means you are not as strong as us." Shinomiya smiled. Ibuki's eye twiched. He had enough of this. He stomped over to the trio with a glare. Haruka looked at him blankly.

"Something bothering you?" She asked. Ibuki fumed even more and stomped away. Shinomiya blinked twice and walked to Kiko.

"Is he insane?" She whispered. Kiko shrugged. Haruka looked at her watch.

"Oh dear. We have to go now. We will see you later, and I hope that when that time comes, it would be a real match." She said with a confident smile. Tenma nodded and shook her hand one last time, before the five disappeared.

"Damn it." Kurama cursed. "We didn't get the chance to do anything against them."

"They are so strong." Tenma exclaimed. "I can't wait to face them myself."

* * *

_Roselight Castle, Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Monday, 10:00 PM. Throne Room._

Shogoya paced back and forth through the room. His granddaughter ruined the day as always. Now she knows an extent of the team's power. He knew that she was up to something. Probably to ruin his plans.

"That annoying brat! I have to get rid of her!" He said to know one in particular. Once again, Nobu rushed into the room with a red envelope. Shogoya growled angrily and glared at the brown haired messenger. The man shivered and handed Shogoya the envelope before leaving quickly. Shogoya opened the envelope and read the letter quickly. Then, a smirk drew itself on his face. The air was soon filled with a sick, evil laugh.

"Now this is interesting..."

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Monday, 11:00 PM. Underground Dormitory._

"That sounds really exciting! Although they don't seem as powerful as I imagined." Minaku squealed.

"I want to face them too." Chikai pouted. Haruka laughed.

"Don't worry. We will face them in the tournament soon." She said. Shinomiya sat on her bed and pulled out her book. Kiko climed under the bed sheets, clutching on the white kitten from earlier. Minaku seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly, she turned to Haruka.

"Where there any cute boys?" She asked. Haruka froze for a minute the blushed, remembering the grayish-brown haired boy from earlier. Minaku smirked and poked Haruka's cheeks.

"Someone is in love~" She teased. Haruka blushed deeper and pushed Minaku away and hid herself under the blankets.

"I'm not. I just need to sleep." Haruka muttered. The girls in the room looked at Haruka's covered figure and thought of only one word. Then they all said in unison.

"Denial."

* * *

**OC Disclaimer list:-**

**Kiko Akira belongs to Kiko-chan.**

**Inoshishi Chikai belongs to Swaggy-chan.**

**Kobayashi Rai belongs to Soccers Heart.**

**Shinomiya Yami belongs to Neko-chan405.**

**Suzuki Arisa belongs to xoxo-vanilla.**

**Minaku Yoka belong to my (Stubborn) sister.**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, then please tell me. The rest of the OCs will appear later.**

**I hope I got the personalities right. And I hope you like the story so far. I'm really sorry for any OOCness in the story. I'll try to make it better next time.**

**And if anyone wants to submit OCs, even if they submitted ones before, they are welcome. I need a lot of OCs. I'd be happy to accept more. The list will be found in the first chapter along with the list of crushes taken. I'll be sure update it as soon as any changes are applied.**

**That's all. I hope it was fun reading this chapter. Don't forget to review. ^_^**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!~ Chapter three!~ I'm so happy! I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted. I really appreciate it. Submission is still open. There are still a few free positions. I still need:**

**-1 Defender for Rhythmic Bandits.**

**-1 Mid-fielders for The Griffins.**

**-1 Forward for The Griffins.**

**-1 Defender for The Griffins.**

**That's all. Thanks for the ones who submitted before. I'm really happy you did. ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu. *bows politely***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy. I only own the idea. OC disclaimer list will be posted at the end of the chapter.**

**Let the show begin! ^_^**

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Tuesday, 02:00 AM. Underground Dormitory._

Minaku twisted and turned in bed. All the talk she heard about Humans made her so excited. Sleeping was not something she wanted to do now. She wanted to see those humans for herself. She had then the idea of sneaking out. But Haruka won't be happy with that. Especially if she got caught by the royal guards.

"Psst! Minaku! Are you awake?"

Minaku sat up in bed and turned to her friend's bed. Chikai sat up as well, smiling at her friend. Minaku nodded slowly.

"I couldn't sleep after what Haruka told me. I want to go and see them." Minaku exclaimed excitedly, but in a low tone so the other girls wouldn't wake up. Chikai giggled.

"Same here." Chikai said. "I want to go too. We can sneak out, right?"

Minaku smirked. "You read my mind. Let's go." Chikai nodded and got off the bed slowly. sneaking out of a room where Haruka is sleeping is too much for an adventure. The smallest noises can wake her up. Chikai has already reached the door. She turned around to see her friend, who was still by the bed, tiptoeing at a very slow pace. Chikai sweatdropped and motioned for Minaku to hurry up. Minaku walked to the door quickly, without causing any noise. Both girls sighed in relief.

"The hardest part is done." Chikai said. "Let's leave now."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Minaku replied, closing the door a little hard. Both girls froze for a second then decided to leave before they get caught. As the passed the training room, they noticed that the door was opened slightly. Out of curiosity, they peeked in. Inside, their black-haired friend, Yamimura Okamiko, was training on her aiming skills. Minaku has always wondered about that girl. She seemed kinda distant, or so Minaku felt. She joined the gang recently, so she didn't know much about the other members. A light tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Minaku," Chikai whispered. "Let's leave before she spots us." Minaku nodded and walked away from the room. Unknown to the girls, Yamimura had already spotted them. She crept out of the room slowly and followed them, hoping to find out where they were going. The two other girls walked out of the dark dorm. Outside, the Harukanian sky was bright. The Red Core was shining brightly. Unlike it's name, it was shining in a white light. Chikai took a deep, inhaling the scent of the forest. The air was kinda chilly, a light breeze brushed by her figure. Minaku seemed to be enjoying the tranquil atmosphere, as well. But they had no time for this. They had to get to those humans before dawn. Chikai and Minaku walked through the forest, not knowing that a certain black-haired girl was following them silently. She was hiding up in a tree, with only one thought in her mind.

_'Those two will get themselves in trouble.'_

* * *

_Roselight Castle, Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Tuesday, 02:30 AM. Royal Rose Garden._

"Ne, Shindou-san. Shouldn't we be in our rooms now?" Asked Hikaru. The grayish-brown haired boy walking next to him nodded. They should be sleeping now, but there was something that troubled Shindou. The small game they had with the Rhythmic Bandits couldn't leave his mind. The strength they demonstrated amazed him. If that was the strength of only five members, then what about the rest?

"I think your mind is troubled because of that game, right?" Asked Tsurugi. Shindou sighed and turned to him.

"Do you think we can get strong enough to beat them?" He asked. "I mean if we face them in the tournament, we might-"

"You should stop worrying, Shindou-san." Minaho exclaimed. "All we need to do is to analyze their data. Manabe-kun is already working on that."

"Yeah but... I'm just worried we might...not be able to reach their level in a week." Shindou said clenching his fists in anger. Minaho sighed.

"Just as I predicted. You seemed troubled all the time after that game. You should be more laid-back. Right, Hikaru-san?" The purple haired boy nodded.

"Minaho-kun is right. You should take thing easily. If Tenma was with us, he would have said-"

"Things will work out somehow!"

The four figures turned around to face an energetic Tenma. He had his cheerful smile on his face. Shindou smiled a little and decided to forget about the subject. The other four were talking about the beauty of the planet and how it was similar to Earth, not knowing that they were watched by two pairs of eyes, hiding in a nearby tree. Minaku's eyes were fixed on a certain orange-haired boy. His clever appearance caught her interest. She kept staring at him for God-knows-how-long until Chikai shook her a little.

"Minaku, stop staring like that. If I didn't know better, I would have said you fell for him." Chikai said, adding the last part with a smirk, stressing on the last three words. Minaku blushed lightly and glared at her friend, who smiled innocently, knowing she was right.

"Mind your own business, Chikai." Minaku pouted and went back to watching the boys. Chikai wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't say Minaku was the only one who had a crush on one of the humans. She watched a certain purple-haired boy with great interest. She didn't know why, but he seemed to be interesting to her.

_'Great! Now I'm thinking just like Minaku.' _she thought. Minaku looked at her watch.

"We have to go now." She said. Chikai nodded. As they were descending the tree, Chikai stepped on a weak branch. Before she could grab another one, the branch broke and she fell to the ground, landing right on her face. Minaku turned around and stepped on the air, forgetting the fact she was in a tree, and fell next to her friend. The girls opened their eyes, only to meet the gaze of the five human boys.

_'Danm my clumsiness...' _Both girls thought at the same time. Nw the humans were aware of their presence. Haruka is going to be really mad with them when they return to the hideout.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Chikai blushed lightly and sat up, nodding slowly. Hikaru smiled and offered his hand. Chikai slowly accepted his offer and got up, brushing the dust off her clothes. Minaku, who was blinking in surprise, snickered at her friends attitude. Minaho went to her.

"Need help, miss?" He asked politely. Now it was Minaku's turn to blush. She shook her head slowly and got up on her own.

"N-n-no n-need to. I-I'm f-fine." She stammered. Chikai stifled a laugh and smiled at the humans. Tenma turned to the girls.

"What are you doing here? Do you live in the castle?" He asked. Chikai shook her head.

"We are actually-"

"Get Them!"

Suddenly, a bright light shone nearby. Minaku and Chikai gasped. The royal guards were there. They were in real trouble now. Ten guards surrounded the group, while two others grabbed the girls by the arm. Minaku struggled to free herself, but it was no use.

"Let us go!" Chikai yelled. The guard's grip only tightened around her arm. Minaku stepped on the foot of the guard holding her. The man winced in pain and his grip loosened. The red-haired girl took the chance and freed herself, kicking the guard holding Chikai in the face. the two girls turned to run, but the guards surrounded them again.

"Ne, Chikai-chan. Do you have any plan?" Minaku asked. Chikai shook her head and sighed.

"I knew it was a bad idea." She muttered. Minaku rolled her eyes. Wasn't she the one who suggested to sneak out?! One guard advanced towards them, holding a stun gun in his hand. Minaku took a step back and gulped. It would take a miracle for them to escape this unharmed.

Then all of a sudden, a kunai pierced through the stun gun, breaking it completely. Minaku's expression lightened. They were finally saved, but they also had a lot of explanation to do. The guards turned around to the attackers. There stood Haruka, holding a couple of kunais. Next to her was Shinomiya and Yamimura. One of the guards was about to call the king, but Shinomiya threw a dagger at the communication device. Haruka motioned for the boys to take Minaku and Chikai away.

"Let's fight, Rhythmic Bandits style! " Haruka exclaimed. Shinomiya and Yamimura nodded and took a fighting stance, eyeing the guards carefully. Then, in a swift motion, Haruka charged at one of the guards, stabbing him in the shoulder. The man fell down and clutched his wound. Yamimura grabbed the sword that fell from the man's hand and attacked two other guards. Shinomiya ran swiftly past three guards, attacking them with her claws. The guards fell down, wounded and bleeding, but non of the wounds were serious. After all, they didn't want to kill them. It would be a reason for capturing them later and they couldn't have that. Yamimura grabbed one guard by the collar and was about to punch him, but Haruka held her back. The guards scrambled to their feet and ran away.

"Yeah. Run while you still can." Shinomiya said coldly. Yamimura turned to Haruka.

"Why did you-"

"He is watching us." Haruka said, pointing to a high balcony. Yamimura glanced upwards, her black eye meeting the gaze of a dark brown pair. She sighed in annoyance and dropped the sword. Haruka smiled and went to where the boys where hiding. Minaku and Chikai were conversing with the boys. But as soon as they spotted Haruka, the girls squeaked and hid behind Tsurugi.

"What did I say about sneaking out of the dorms at night?" Haruka said. Minaku looked down.

"Gomenasai, Haruka..." The girls said. "We won't do it again."

"Good." Haruka smiled then turned to Shindou. "I'm sorry if they caused you trouble."

"It's alright." Shindou said with a smile. "I'm Shindou Takuto." He extended his hand. Haruka reached out to grab his hand with her bandaged one. Shindou's eyes were fixed on the hand. It felt different under his touch. Haruka noticed it and smiled.

"I know what you are thinking. My hand mechanical." She said, pulling her hand away. Hikaru and Tenma gasped.

"How did that happen? " Tenma asked. Haruka flinched and looked away. She didn't want to talk about the subject. She turned away and frowned.

"She doesn't want to talk about it. " Yamimura said coldly. "We have to go." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away. Shinomiya followed her silently. Haruka bowed and turned to leave, motioning for the two girls to follow her. The girl lowered their heads and followed the white haired girl. Tenma yawned lazily and said he was going back to his room. Hikaru, Shindou and Minaho followed him. Tsurugi was the only one remaining in the garden. He spotted a dagger on the ground. It had a ruby on the hilt, two letters were engraved on it: _'Y.O.'_

_'Maybe it belongs to one of them.' _He thought. _'I'm going to give it back to them then.' _With that, he went into the forest.

* * *

_Blackwood forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy. _

_Tuesday, 03:30. Darkwood Clearing._

The girl walked through the forest. Haruka was lecturing the girls about mingling with humans who have connections with the Royal Family and how dangerous it was. Chikai was not really listening. She had heard all this talk before a lot of times. She mind was fixed on a certain purple-haired boy. Minaku was imitating Haruka's moves sarcastically, not happy with the idea of being scolded. Yamimura sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. But, something felt different. Her dagger was missing! Haruka turned to her.

"Something wrong, Okamiko-chan?" She asked. Okamiko nodded.

"I think I dropped my dagger. I'll go and get it." Yamimura said, running back to the castle. Minaku and Chikai smiled.

"We will go to help her." The exclaimed at the same time, buy Shinomiya pulled both of them back.

"You two have caused us so much trouble." Shinomiya said. The girls pouted. Haruka giggled.

"Besides, it's your turn to wash the dishes." The white haired girl said happily. Minaku groaned and followed the older one, with Chikai trailing after her, both had a disappointed expression on their faces. If there was something they hated, it was washing the dishes!

Meanwhile, Yamimura was walking through the forest. She didn't need to rush. Instead, she enjoyed these moments of solitude. Only the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. The forest was dark, since she was already away from the clearing. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps approaching her place. She was about to hide, when she spotted a familiar figure. It was that navy blue haired boy from earlier. Yamimura eyed him cautiously, her eyes bearing no emotion. Tsurugi felt kinda afraid of her, since the way she gazed at him seemed kinda threatening. He walked to her slowly, pulling the dagger out of his pocket. Yamimura's eyes widened.

"Here, I think this belongs to you. I found it in the garden." Tsurugi said. Yamimura took the dagger from him and placed it back in her belt. She turned to leave, but stopped when Tsurugi spoke.

"By the way, never got your name. I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke." He said. Yamimura turned to him, still emotionless. The boy didn't look taken aback. Instead, he stood straight, looking right into Yamimura's eyes. Yamimura felt kinda nervous. His golden orbs had something hidden in it. She shook her head and look away.

"Yamimura Okamiko." She said, before she ran back to the dormitories. Tsurugi blinked twice. The girl's attitude caught his attention. He felt a warm feeling inside him. He blushed and shook his head. He couldn't possibly fall in love like that, right? He sighed and walked back to the castle. But something was boggling his mind. The girl's eyes hid something behind that cold emotionless gaze. What could it be?

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Tuesday, 04:45 AM. Underground Dormitory. _

Haruka sat in the library, reading a novel. Shinomiya was sitting there too, playing with one of her daggers. The two were worried about their friend, thinking she might have been captured by the guards. Haruka's grip tightened on the book. Shinomiya looked up at her and smiled.

"She will be fine. Don't worry." She reassured her worried team mate. Haruka sighed and closed the book.

"I'm not sure. My grandfather can play a dirty trick." Haruka said. "He might-" Before Haruka could continue, the door opened. Yamimura walked in, and she seemed absent-minded at that moment. Haruka cocked her head in confusion. Then, Kiko came running into the room, holding a light blue kitten with golden eyes.

"Haruka! Look! I found this cute kitty! We can keep her, right?" The girl asked enthusiastically, before noticing the absent expression on Yamimura's face. Kiko poked Yamimura twice.

"Yamimura-san. Are you okay?" She asked. Yamimura snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep." She said and walked out of the room. Kiko walked to Haruka, who was in deep thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend. Kiko tapped on Haruka's shoulder.

"Hey Haruka. I think I know her problem." Kiko said. Haruka looked at her and blinked.

"You do?!" She asked. Kiko nodded. Mikeru, who was staring out of the window, turned to them with a cocky smile.

"Of course! It's too obvious!" He said in a 'I know everything' tone. Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Yamimura-chan is hungry!" Haruka, Kiko and Shinomiya face-palmed. The only one who seemed to agree was Suzuki.

"He is partially right." Suzuki said. "But I don't think Yamimura-san is that type." Mikeru shrugged and said he was going to sleep. Haruka sighed and turned to Kiko.

"What did you want to say, Kiko?" She asked. The younger girl giggled.

"Yamimura-san is in love!" She said. Haruka smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked. This time, Kiko grinned.

"Because you had the same expression on your face yesterday." Haruka blushed lightly and turned away. Kiko laughed and skipped away happily. Shinomiya and Suzuki were snickering at their captain's expression. Haruka sat down and shook her head. Suzuki approached her, holding a soccer ball.

"Why don't we go and practice? I'm bored." Suzuki said. Haruka took the ball and glanced at her friends' faces. Both of them had a hopeful expression, waiting for Haruka's answer. Haruka smiled.

"Alright, I don't mind." She said.

"Yay!" Kiko yelled happily, appearing mysteriously behind Haruka's chair. In a split-second, Haruka was hanging on the chandelier. The three girls laughed at their captain, who just glared at them before landing gracefully on the ground. Kiko smiled sheepishly and headed outside before Haruka could catch her. Sighing, Haruka headed outside as well, with Shinomiya and Suzuki following her.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chikai and Minaku were washing the dishes. Minaku sighed as she picked up another dirty dish, dumping it in the sink. Chikai had a scowl fixed on her face. Minaku was going to get the last plate, but unfortunately, she slipped on a puddle of water. Chikai turned quickly and helped her friend up.

"You should be more careful." Chikai advised. Minaku rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who trips UP stairs." She mocked. Chikai sighed and dropped Minaku, who landed with a loud 'thud', and went back to washing. Minaku rubbed her head and got up. They better finish those dishes before Haruka snaps. And and angry Haruka was the last think they needed now.

* * *

**Done! I hope no one was OOC. If there was, I'm sincerely sorry. I will try harder next time, I promise! *bows***

**So, how was that? Good, I hope. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**OC Disclaimer list:-**

**-Inoshishi Chikai belongs to Swag Giraffe. (Swaggy-chan ;))**

**-Minaku Yoka belongs to Minaku Yoka. (My sis! :P)**

**-Yamimura Okamiko belongs to Yan Youngie Desu. (E-chan :D)**

**-Suzuki Arisa belongs to xoxo-vanilla. (vanilla-chan ^^)**

**-Shinomiya Yami belongs to Neko-chan405. (Ayano-chan ;D)**

**-Kiko Akira belongs to Kiko Akira. (Kiko-chan :3)**

**That's all! I hope I didn't forget anyone. Next chapter will be the beginning of the tournament. A match between Stormus and Kariline. Stay tuned for it. ^_^.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the fourth chapter is here! Sadly, the match between Kariline and Stormus will be in the next chapter. I'm so sorry! *bows* Please forgive me, minna! I know you want to kill me now. But I have a shield! *pulls out shield* Give me all you've got!**

**I have a feeling that the OCs will be a bit out of character, so I thought I better warn you. But hopefully, things will work out somehow! (Seriously, this Tenma infection is plaguing my mind! XP) I hope you like the chapter.**

**Also, I still need OCs! The list of the needed OCs is posted in the previous chapter. Feel free to submit your OCs, and it wouldn't matter if you submitted before. I'd be happy to accept your OC's. *bows* (I bet a certain someone is happy ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO! Galaxy or any of the characters. The OC disclaimer list will be posted at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, let the show begin!**

* * *

_Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray galaxy._

_Wednesday, 10:00 AM. Shopping district._

Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke walked through the streets, admiring the beauty of Rose city. Today was a day off, so they decided to explore the city. The weather was clear and lively. Everyone was working in a happy mood. Shinsuke and Tenma ran around, having a look at every shop in the district. Aoi, on the other hand, walked at a slow pace, looking at the trees and unique flowers. People passing by greeted the trio with a happy smile, as a sign of cheerfulness. Aoi guessed that the people here were never in a dull mood, as shown by their happy, active manner. As for Tenma and Shinsuke, they stopped suddenly when they were drawn by the scent of freshly baked bread. the smiled at each other before running to the Baker's shop.

"Yay! Bread!" The yelled as they ran. Aoi sweatdropped and followed them. The baker's shop was not so big, and it was decorated with warm colors, ranging from creamy white to dark brown. the smell was so inviting and the bread looked so fresh. Tenma and Shinsuke were almost drooling by that time. A girl who was standing behind a counter noticed them and smiled warmly.

"Can I help you?" She said sweetly. Tenma walked up to her.

"The bread smells so fresh!" He exclaimed happily. The girl laughed, pushing a lock of her purple hair behind her elven ears. She pulled out a three freshly baked loaves of bread and placed them on the counter.

"Here! Try them!" She said cheerfully. Tenma and Shinsuke thanked her and took some bites.

"Delicious!" The duo exclaimed as they continued eating. The purple-haired girl smiled happily. Aoi walked to the counter and looked at the girl carefully. She had the feeling she saw her before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The girl turned to her.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a confused look. Aoi shook her head with a smile.

"You just remind me of someone..." She trailed off. If she was not mistaken, this girl resembled the goalkeeper of the Rhythmic bandits a lot. What was his name again..? Yeah, Kanaku Mikeru. The girl giggled.

"Seems that you have seen my-"

"Oi, Meru! I'm hungry!~" A voice whined as the owner of it entered the shop. The three earthlings turned to the door and saw a purple-haired boy. They immediately recognized him. Shinsuke walked to him.

"Kanaku-san?! What are you doing here?!" The little boy asked. Mikeru smiled.

"I came to visit my sister." He said, pointing to the purple-haired girl. "And Haruka sent me to buy supplies.." He muttered. His sister chuckled and walked to him.

"You came just in time!" She said, handing him an apron. "Go and bake some bread!~" Mikeru groaned and was about to protest, but his sister pushed him inside. She then turned to her guests. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name Kanaku Meru, Mikeru's older sister." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Meru-san. I'm Sorano Aoi. And those two are Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke." Aoi said as she pointed to the two boys respectively, while the boys smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Meru-san!" They chimed. Meru giggled and went to the counter, picking up a paper bag and placing some fresh bread in it. Then she handed it to Aoi.

"Here. Accept this little gift from me." She said. Aoi smiled and thanked her. "Drop by the shop anytime. I'll be happy to help you." The trio thanked her and left the shop. Tenma was still munching on the loaf Meru gave him. Shinsuke was smiling brightly.

"She is really kind." The small boy said. "I wish I had a sister like her." Tenma nodded.

"Yeah. Unless she is too bossy!" The brunette added with a laugh. They wandered around the shops again, enjoying their time at the town.

* * *

_Roselight Castle, Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy. _

_Wednesday, 11:00 AM. Team's Headquarters._

"Uwah! I can't get her off my mind!" Hikaru exclaimed suddenly, earning the attention of his team mates. They were currently in the meeting room, discussing the training menu that was given to them. Shindou was leading the conference, since Tenma was out for a walk. They were in the midst of an important discussion when Hikaru decided to interrupt. Shindou sighed and turned to him.

"Hikaru, ever since that day, you have been thinking of Inoshishi-san a lot." The former captain said. "And this is getting annoying-"

"Don't blame him, Shindou-senpai." Kariya said. "It's not like you are not in love yourself." He smirked when adding the last part. Shindou blushed, and snickers were heard in the room. The pianist coughed and eyed his team mates, trying to shake the thoughts of the white-haired captain out of his head.

"That was not what we were discussing. Training is more impor-"

"Aw, come on! We still have 5 days before the tournament!" Nishiki exclaimed. "Let us take the day off!"

"We are already taking the day off. We are not training." Shindou said matter-of-factly. Nishiki rolled his eyes.

"I meant we should explore the town, like Tenma and Shinsuke." He said. Many people agreed, and some tried to convince Shindou. The greyish-brown haired boy sighed in defeat.

"Fine... The meeting is over.." He said. Immediately, Nishiki, Kuramada, Amagi and Sangoku rushed out of the room. The rest blinked in surprise and sweatdropped. Hikaru sighed and his mind wandered back to the auburn-haired girl he met that night. Hikaru felt an immediate attraction towards her, but he didn't know what to do. Kariya sat next to him, a teasing smirk drawn on his face.

"I have an idea, Hikaru-senpai." Kariya said. "Why don't you give her a gift?"

"A gift?" Hikaru repeated. The idea never crossed his mind. "A gift like what?" He inquired. Kariya shrugged, thinking of a way to help his friend. Then, he go a brilliant idea. He turned to Hikaru.

"Why don't we find one of her team mates and ask them?" He said. Hikaru was silent for some minutes before nodding in approval. He got up and dragged Kariya out of the room, heading to the town. Shindou sat down and sighed, earning the attention of his pink-haired friend. Kirino sat next to him and chuckled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Shindou turned to him with a 'Don't play dumb!' glare. Kirino laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it..."

"Thanks a lot." Shindou replied sarcastically. He laid his head down on the table and sighed again. Why did love have to be so tiring?! Then, the image of the white-haired captain came to his mind again. He could't stop thinking about her since they first met. And love was getting the best of him. He ran a finger through his hair and sighed for the third time. He had to do something about that.

"What should I do, Kirino? I can't get her off my mind!" He said to his best friend. Kirino thought for a minute then smiled as an idea hit him.

"Why don't you try to get closer to her? That would work." he suggested. Shindou, for the fourth time, sighed and rested his head on the table again. it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray galaxy._

_Wednesday, 12:00 PM. Underground Dormitory._

"Hurry up, Yami-chan~!" Kiko called her friend, who was getting dressed at that time. The girls were going to the town for shopping. Shinomiya wanted to buy some new books, and Kiko wanted to buy a ribbon for the kitten she found. Few minutes later, Shinomiya walked out of the room. Kiko smiled and pulled her along, after telling Kuro and Shiro that they were leaving. the two boys waved them off, obviously not caring. Shiro was busy with his researches, while Kuro was sulking in a corner about something. Kobayashi, who was sitting in the room as well, eyed Kuro and smirked.

"Stop smirking, Kobayashi!" Kuro snapped at the other male. Kobayashi chuckled darkly.

"Don't blame me for your problems." He said in a mocking tone. Shiro sighed and removed his glasses, then turned to Kobayashi.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kobayashi leaned back in his chair and played with one of his knives. Kuro growled angrily and glared at the black-haired male. Kobayashi ignored him and spoke.

"We all know that Haruka is taking interest in that human boy, the game-maker of the team..." he said. Shiro checked one of the files on his computer, searching for the information on the boy in question.

"You mean...Shindou Takuto?" He said. On hearing the name, Kuro growled angrily. Shiro understood what his team-mate wanted to say and smirked. Kuro got up and stomped out of the room, leaving the two smirking teens in the room.

"Teasing him is fun..." Kobayashi said with a snicker. "I wonder how this will turn out in the end..."

* * *

_Rose City, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Wednesday, 12:30 PM. Shopping District._

"Finally..." Mikeru sighed as he sat down, afetr he finished all the work his sister told him to do. Meru walked to him with a can of soda. Mikeru gladly accepted it and thanked her. He was about to drink, a loud yell startled him. He turned to the door of the shop and saw Hikaru and Kariya.

"Hello, guys. What are you doing here?" He asked. Hikaru grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him frantically.

"You have to help me!" He exclaimed. Mikeru laughed and told Hikaru to calm down first. The purple-haired boy took a deep breath and sat down. "I want to ask you something... What does Inoshishi-san like?" He asked. Mikeru looked puzzled then realization hit him. He smiled at the younger boy.

"Ahh...Love...I see now..You want to give her a gift.." He said. Hikaru blushed and nodded. Meru stepped it and placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I can help you. Chikai loves cupcakes! I can give you some of her favourites!" She said. Hikaru turned to her.

"Arigatou, Kanaku-chan! You are a life saver!" He exclaimed. Meru smiled.

"Just call me Meru! Come on, I'll give you the cupcakes!" With that, she headed to the kitchen with Hikaru following her. Kariya sat next to Mikeru.

"That's your sister?" The teal-haired boy asked. Mikeru nodded.

"Yeah. She is really kind and cheerful...But.." then, he leaned closer to Kariya and whispered. "She can be bossy at times. Don't tell her that I said this." Kariya nodded and smiled. Meru came into the room with a cheerful Hikaru. The purple-haired boy thanked Meru and left. Kariya was about to follow him, but Meru grabbed his hand.

"Matte, Kariya-kun.." She said. Kariya turned to her with a surprised expression.

"How did you-"

"That's a secret. I wanted to give you this." She handed him a blue box. "That's a gift from me to you." Kariya thanked her and left. Meru smiled at the young boy, while Mikeru looked at her in confusion.

"What prank are you trying to pull?" he asked. His sister turned to him with a sarcastic 'Haha..Very Funny' experssion.

"Nothing. He just seemed...a little bit lonely to me...So I decided to give him a gift.." Meru said with a small smile.

"Why are you always an ideal sister to everyone?" Mikeru muttered. Meru smiled and pulled him to a hug, ruffling his purple hair in the process. Mikeru chuckled and hugged his sister back. "I'll be going now, nee-chan." With that, Mikeru kissed his sister's cheek and left the shop.

Meanwhile, Kiko and Shinomiya were at the bookshop. Kiko was playing with her kitten while Shinomiya was browsing through the books. The light blue kitten suddenly ran out of the shop, and Kiko followed it. The kitten ran along the street, with Kiko trying to catch up with her. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone. She looked up and was about to apologize, when the stranger spoke first.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" The stranger said. Kiko looked up, her sea-green eyes met the gaze of a reddish-brown pair. Kiko blushed lightly as she took in the appearance of the boy. He had platinum colored hair and a silverish-white ponytail. He smiled at her kindly and offered her his hand. She accepted it shyly and turned away, a blush slowly taking over her pale features. The boy pulled her up and looked right into her eyes, making her blush even more.

"Arigatou..." She muttered, looking down to hide her blush. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Hakuryuu." The boy said. Kiko smiled and looked up.

"Nice to meet you, Hakuryuu-chan." She said in her cheerful tone. "I'm Kiko Akira." Hakuryuu smiled warmly, making the girl blush again. Kiko then remembered about her kitten. She looked around, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the feline.

"What are you looking for?" Hakuryuu asked. Kiko turned to him.

"My kitty. She ran away." She said. Hakuryuu smiled and picked up a kitten that was clinging to his back. Kiko smiled brightly on seeing the kitten. "My kitty! Arigatou, Hakuryuu-chan!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's go buy a ribbon for you!" Hakuyruu chuckled.

"May I accompany you?" He asked. Kiko nodded shyly before the two headed to a nearby pet shop.

Back with Shinomiya, she had already chosen two books. She was about to pay for them when she spotted a novel, The White Fang by Jack London. The book caught her interest, and she remembered that Haruka talked about the book before. she went to take the book, but as she reached to grab it, her hand came in contact with another tanned one. She looked up at the owner of that hand. A boy had dark navish-violet hair and matching eyes. He blinked twice before smiling and handing Shinomiya the book.

"Here. Take it." he said. Shinomiya turned away, not knowing if she should accept it or not. Shuu cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "I've read this book before. You can have it." Shinomiya blushed lightly and nodded, taking the book from his hands. She muttered a small 'Thank you' and turned to pay for the books. At this moment, Kiko and her newfound friend, or crush, Hakuryuu walked in. The kitten was sleeping in Kiko's arms, with a white ribbon tied around her neck. Shuu turned to Hakuryuu with a smile.

"I'm done browsing, we can go." The tan-skinned boy said. Hakuryuu nodded and turned to Kiko, smiling gently.

"It was nice meeting you. I have to go now." He said. Kiko blushed and looked away, nodding shyly. Hakuryuu and Shuu left, and the girls walked back to the dormitories. As they reached the main gate of Rose City, they heard some yells behind them. They turned around to see Hikaru and Kariya, panting heavily.

"What do you want?" Shinomiya said coldly. Hikaru shivered slightly and gulped.

"W-w-we w-w-wanted t-to s-see...I-Inoshishi-san..." Hikaru stammered. Kiko blinked twice then noticed the fading blush on his cheeks. She smirked and whispered something to Shinomiya. The hooded girl nodded and then turned to the boys.

"Okay. Follow us." She said in the same cold tone and turned around, walking at a fast pace through the forest. The boys followed them, slightly scared of Shinomiya. After some time, they reached the hideout.

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Wednesday, 02:00 PM. Underground Dormitory._

"I can't believe we were grounded!" Minaku yelled at the wall. Poor wall had to endure her yells since the morning. Chikai, on the other hand, was lying on her bed, thinking about a certain purple-haired boy. She wondered if she is going to see him again. If only she knew...

"Chikai-chan...Chikai-chan...Harukana to Chikai-chan, are you there?" Minaku called, but Chikai didn't seem to hear her. Minaku smirked and went over to Chikai. Then, she snapped her fingers in front of the auburn-haired girl's face. Chikai snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Minaku. "Seems that you were busy~!" The red-haired girl said in a teasing tone. Chikai blushed and turned her head away.

"I was not..." She muttered. Minaku shrugged and got up, going back to her bed.

"Tsundere..." She muttered. Chikai glared at her briefly and was about to respond, but Kiko barged into the room, startling the girls. She looked at Chikai with a creepy, teasing smirk. For some reason, Chikai's heart began beating faster.

"Chikai-chan~!" Kiko chimed. "Somebody wants to see you~!" Chikai gulped. Kiko pulled someone into the room, Chikai blushed. The same person she was thinking of moments ago was right there. Hikaru froze in his place, a deep blush creeping on his face. Kariya pushed him forward, and the boy stepped towards Chikai slowly. Minaku, Kiko and Kariya were watching with amused expressions.

"Um...I-I-Inoshishi-san...?" Hikaru stammered. Chikai looked at him directly and stood up so that she was facing him.

"Y-y-yeah..?" She stammered back. Kariya was snickering in the background, while Kiko and Minaku were squealing. hikaru ignored them and picked up all the courage he had, which was not much, and presented a dark red box to the auburn haired girl.

"I-I-I b-b-brought t-t-these f-for y-you..." He stammered again, the blush never leaving his face. Chikai slowly took the box, her blush increasing when her hand accidentally brushed against Hikaru's. She opened the box and gasped in surprise. the box was filled with cinnamon flavored cupcakes. She didn't bother to wonder about how he found out that this was her favorite. Instead, she placed the box down and hugged Hikaru. The boy blushed deeper, if that was possible, and froze in his place. Chikai, realizing what she was doing, blushed as red as a cherry and pulled away. Kiko and Minaku's squeals got even higher, while Kariya just smirked.

"A-a-arigatou...Hikaru-san..." the girl said, smiling shyly.

"...uh...I...I-"

"We have to go now, Hikaru-senpai." Kariya said, putting on the most innocent smile he could make. Hikaru nodded, but decided to do something before that. At first, he was not sure. But then, taking a deep breath, he gave Chikai a light peck on the cheek. Chikai blushed deeper and looked away. Hikaru then bowed and left the room. Chikai sat on the bed while Kiko and Minaku teased her, but she was not listening to them. She was lost in her small world at that time.

* * *

_Rhythmic Bandits' Hideout, Blackwood Forest, Harukana, Blue Ray Galaxy._

_Wednesday, 05:00 PM. Haruka's Room._

Haruka sat at her disk, scanning through some files on her computer. She seemed so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Mikeru entering her room. The boy sneaked to Haruka's seat. Then he banged his hands on the table. Haruka's expression didn't change a bit. Mikeru sweatdropped.

"You should try harder, Mikeru-kun." she said, Mikeru sighed and sat on a chair next to hers.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Haruka leaned back in her seat and removed her black-framed glasses.

"I'm checking the humans' data. Some of them seem interesting." Haruka stated. Opening the files of Hakuryuu and Shindou Takuto. Mikeru snickered but pretended to do nothing. "I've noticed that some of them have a great potential, but they didn't discover their powers yet."

"You mean.." Mikeru began. "..that some of them can control elements?" Haruka nodded. Mikeru smiled. "Interesting indeed. Can't wait to face them in a real match." Haruka laughed. Then the phone rang. Haruka picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. A mischievous voice met hers on the other side of the line.

"How are you, Haruka-chan?" The voice said. Haruka smiled.

"Ariashi-chan. It has been a long time. I'm fine, thanks. How is it going? I mean training for the tournament?"

"It's great! My team is really excited, especially the new members. I can't wait!" Ariashi giggled.

"Don't worry. It's only three days away. Where will the match be held?" Haruka asked.

"We decided it will take place at Rose Stadium." Ariashi said. "Koori and I argued at first, then we came to this solution."

"Great news!" Haruka exclaimed. "It will be really nice to see you guys. Maybe we can hang out for some time before the match."

"Yosh! It's decided. We will try to come a day earlier. Maybe you can practice with us." Ariashi said. Then, a crash and some shouts were heard on Ariashi's side. "Uh-oh. Got to go, Haruka. Bye." With that, both girls hung up. Mikeru smiled.

"That's great! Looking forward to meeting them again!" He said then pulled out a mirror and started combing his purple hair. Haruka rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, fixing her eyes on the virtual screen in front of her. On Shindou's picture, to be exact. A sly smirk drew itself on Haruka's face...

* * *

**Yay! The chapter is done. Forgive me for anny OOCness, or that some OCs didn't appear yet, I'll manage that. and I'm sorry because the match was not in this chapter like I said before. Gomenasai! *bows***

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. Here is the OC disclaimer list:-**

**-Inoshishi Chikai belongs to Swag Giraffe. (Swaggy-chan ;))**

**-Minaku Yoka belongs to Minaku Yoka. (My sis! :P)**

**-Shinomiya Yami belongs to Neko-chan405. (Ayano-chan ;D)**

**-Kiko Akira belongs to Kiko Akira. (Kiko-chan :3)**

**Yeah, not a lot appeared in this chapter, but i will try to make them appear next, I promise to do my best. That's all I have to say. Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
